Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé
by hermy-7
Summary: Iris vient de sortir de prison, trois ans après le meurtre de Misty Fey. Ses pas la mènent dans un parc, où elle y rencontre un inspecteur bien connu. S'en suivi une journée particulièrement chargée en émotions. IrisxPhoenix.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de Phoenix/Iris sur ce site en français, alors j'en ai fait un.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La liberté. Cette chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas gouté depuis 3 ans.

Trois longues années enfermée dans une pièce sombre, froide, puante.

Trois longues années auxquelles elle n'avait pas respiré l'air de la liberté.

Elle se sentie légère, comme si ce poids au fond de son cœur s'était volatilisé. Elle ne culpabilisait plus, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle y avait repensé, était certes mal, mais à chaque fois, elle défendait une cause juste… Du moins, elle le croyait.

Elle eut une pensée pour Phoenix, qu'était-il devenu ? Elle avait souvent songé à lui, lorsqu'il faisait nuit, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se retourna.

La prison lui parut loin derrière elle. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle, absorbée dans ses pensées ? Elle haussa les épaules, avant de continuer son chemin.

Où allait-elle ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas de famille, personne à qui rendre visite. Le temple Hazakura lui traversa l'esprit. Mais oui ! Sœur Bikini était là-bas.

Quelque fois elle donnait des nouvelles, elle téléphonait aussi. Mystique Maya était à présent devenue la Maitresse de la technique de Channeling Kurain. Il paraît qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle était plus mâture. Et la petite Pearl avait bien grandit, lui avait rapporté une des nombreuses lettres. Elle passait quelques fois au temple, pour aider sœur Bikini, pour lui tenir compagnie aussi. Quel âge avait-elle maintenant ? Douze ans ? Elle devait avoir beaucoup grandit alors.

Phoenix était venu la voir quelques fois aussi, accompagné de Maya et Pearl. Peut-être allait-elle en profiter pour passer chez lui.

Tandis qu'elle marchait tout en songeant, elle aperçut plus loin un jardin d'enfant. Elle décida de s'y arrêter, pour s'assoir et profiter du plaisir de se reposer dans un parc, d'observer les enfants. Retrouver ce plaisir simple, mais si précieux.

C'était un charmant petit parc, aux attractions originales et colorées. « Parc des agrumes » disait la vieille pancarte qui tenait miraculeusement sur le petit portail au vert décoloré. Elle s'assit calmement sur un vieux banc et contempla la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Des enfants jouaient au toboggan et autres activités du genre. Elle sourit. Ils étaient heureux, si innocents. Ils semblaient si loin de la période froide, angoissante, de celle où l'on est adulte, et qu'on le reste pour toujours.

Le regard rempli de bienveillance, elle ne s'intéressait plus qu'à ces enfants inconnus qui jouaient et riaient. Ils se couraient après, se chamaillait, riaient encore et toujours. On aurait dit que leurs rires n'allaient jamais cessé, que cette joie serait sans fin.

Cependant, en une seconde tout bascula, tandis qu'une petite fille venait de tomber. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, et Iris se sentit obligée de lui venir en aide. Elle se précipita donc vers la jeune demoiselle en détresse, et examina la blessure qu'elle s'était faite au genou. Un couple, qui était assis sur le banc d'en face, arriva aux côtés d'Iris et de la petite.

Iris leva la tête vers ce couple et dévisagea la femme, puis l'homme. Comme elle avait perdu l'habitude de communiquer, elle prit un certain temps avant de demander :

-C'est… votre fille ?

La femme s'était abaissée vers la petite qui avait arrêté de pleurer.

L'homme fit non de la tête, l'air cependant pensif. La femme sortit une petite boîte de son sac et désinfecta la plaie avant de lui poser un pansement sur le genou.

-Tu feras attention la prochaine fois, dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

La petite fit « oui » de la tête tout en se frottant les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle se leva, le sourire déjà aux lèvres et retourna vers ses parents.

Iris se releva en même temps que la femme.

-Bon, j'y vais, chéri, ma pause déjeuner est terminé.

-Vas-y mon amour.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, l'homme la regardait, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Iris ne s'en aperçut que maintenant, qu'elle portait un habit de serveuse.

-Elle est pas merveilleuse, hein ?

-Euh… je… je suppose, répondit Iris, hésitante.

-C'est la meilleure femme du monde. Je vais lui faire ma demande ce soir.

-Eh… eh bien félicitation.

Iris dévisagea l'homme.

-Euh… Nous sommes-nous… déjà rencontré ?

-AH ?! Euh, désolé, j'ai tendance à parler à n'importe qui !

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… il me semble vous avoir déjà rencontré quelque part.

L'homme éleva un sourcil.

-Ne seriez vous pas… L'inspecteur Dectiv par hasard ?

-Dectiv ? Nan, moi c'est Tectiv, Dick Tectiv, pour vous servir, m'dame.

-Ah… vous ne vous… souvenez pas de moi ? hésita-t-elle.

-Hum… Eh bien… Vous savez, dans mon boulot, on rencontre beaucoup de gens, fit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Je vois…

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je suis Iris, je viens de sort-

-AHHH !

- ?!

-Ça y est je vous reconnais !

-V-vraiment ?

-Vous êtes la grande sœur de Pearl, c'est ça ?

-E-exact.

-Venez, je vais vous emmener au cabinet Wright & Co ! Bon sang, m'sieur Wright va être sacrément content de vous revoir !

Et avant qu'elle ne put dire ouf, elle fut traînée par le poignet jusqu'au cabinet d'avocat.

Tectiv sonna une fois, puis deux…

-Ah, mince, il est pas là…

-Dommage, pensa-t-elle.

-Ah ! Je sais où il est ! Il est allé donner un coup de main à sœur Bikini pour notre soirée ce soir ! Bon sens j'étais tellement absorbé par ma demande que j'en avais oublié le lieu de rendez-vous !

-Vous… n'aviez pas dit que vous dineriez aux chandelles ?

-Si ! Mais, vous voyez, mon salaire baisse de jour en jour et… enfin, bref ! Sœur Bikini m'a proposé de préparer cette soirée ! Elle avait l'air si contente pour nous, enfin, vous voyez quoi, j'ai pas pu lui dire non.

Il avait l'air de plus en plus consterné à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait.

-Encore… félicitations, finit-elle par dire pour lui remonter le moral en affichant son plus doux sourire.

-Z'avez raison ma p'tite dame ! Faudrait pas s'abattre pour ça, mais où avait-je la tête ? Même si je gagne pas beaucoup, je me marierais avec elle et je lui ferais même des enfants ! Vous savez c'est notre rêve…

Et ce discours dura pendant tout l'après midi.

--

Le soir même, temple Hazakura.

Tectiv l'avait conduit au temple, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Il l'avait donc laissé devant l'entrée.

Iris était subjuguée par des émotions trop fortes pour elle. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé. Elle sentit les larmes monter, mais elle les reteint. Elle devait d'abord aller voir sœur Bikini.

Elle rentra dans la pièce principale, où le diner allait avoir lieu. Là, sœur Bikini préparait la table.

Inutile de décrire cette scène, je vais juste dire qu'elle eut était très émouvante, pleine de « tu n'as pas changé », de « je suis tellement contente d'être revenue », et pleine de larmes aussi.

Une fois qu'elles se furent remises du choc des retrouvailles, Iris l'aida à mettre le couvert, et à faire la cuisine.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir, Iris. Mais tu comprends, un jour en mon absence et c'est la panique ! La dernière fois, j'ai failli mettre le feu au temple, alors depuis, j'ai peur de le laisser, encore pire si je devais le confier à quelqu'un !

-Je comprends ma sœur, sourit-elle.

Sa voix la rassurait, elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

-Tu devrais aller voir mystique Pearl, elle est à la salle d'entrainement, de l'autre côté du pont avec la Maîtresse. Elle a enfin trouvé le courage de faire mon entrainement spécial ! Ça se passera ce soir ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, je pourrais aller prendre un bon bain chaud !

-Et… Mr Wright ? N'était-il pas censé être ici ?

-Wright ? Il est parti il y a une heure environ.

Voyant la déception paraitre sur le visage angélique d'Iris, elle ajouta :

-Il reviendra ce soir pour le dîner.

-Bien, ma sœur.

Elle s'inclina, et alla dans son ancienne chambre mettre une tenue traditionnelle et se coiffer. Coiffure qu'elle voila directement avec le voile anti démons, souvenir de Phoenix, qui lui avait rendu. Bizarrement, elle avait comme une boule aux creux de l'estomac, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à _lui_.

Elle l'avait aimé, mais ses sentiments avaient-ils changé ? Elle l'aimait toujours, ou pas ? En cet instant, elle n'en fût plus certaine, et mis cette rêverie sur le compte du choc des retrouvailles.

Elle s'en alla du temple, et se dirigea vers le pont. Au bout de quinze minute de marche tranquille, où elle se remémorait chaque détail, chaque arbre, chaque pierre de ce petit sentier rocailleux qu'elle avait quitté pendant trois ans, elle arriva au pont, autrefois enflammé par un éclair, et qui avait été depuis complètement rénové, sûrement avec l'argent du temple, qui, il faut le dire, avait connu un franc succès depuis _cette_ affaire. Peu confiante, elle avança sur ce pont neuf, doucement. Elle s'arrêta, et regarda en bas, où la rivière suivait son cours bruyamment. Elle ne se sentit pas du tout en sécurité, de là où elle était. Elle préférait de loin le vieux pont délabré mais solide, en qui elle avait entièrement confiance.

Peut-être que ses souvenirs y étaient pour quelque chose, aussi. L'autre pont avait un passé, une histoire ! Cet ancien pont-là lui rappelait sa sœur, à qui elle avait consacré sa vie, autrefois. Il lui faisait repenser à quand elle n'était pas plus grande que sa petite sœur, Pearl. Elle s'amusait, seule, sur ce pont. Et sœur Bikini, tremblante de peur à l'idée qui puisse lui arrivait quelque chose, qui la grondait de loin, mais n'osait pas s'aventurer sur cette vieille chose instable. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à sourire. Des souvenirs comme ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Elle se rendit donc à la salle d'entraînement, de l'autre côté du pont du Néant. Là, elle entrouvrit la porte et vit que Maya et Pearl était en pleine discussion de fille. Elle les laissa donc et attendit, appuyée contre le mur, qu'elles eurent finit.

Seulement, les paroles cessèrent et laissèrent place à des chuchotements. Dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Maya s'écria :

-Alors, Nick, déjà revenu ?

-Mr Nick, c'est pas bien d'écouter au portes ! s'exclama Pearl.

-Euh…

Une tête dépassa de la porte.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

-I…

-IRIS ?!

-Sœur Iris, vous êtes sortie de prison ?!

-Eh bien, oui. Ils m'ont relâché pour bonne conduite.

-C'est super ! Vous restez avec nous pour le dîner alors ! Ne le dîtes pas mais ce soir, l'inspecteur Tectiv va faire sa demande en mariage à Maguy ! Quelle chance elle a ! Il est fou d'elle !

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, mystique Pearl.

-Oh ! Pas de mystique Pearl avec moi, fit la petite en rougissant.

-C'est vraiment génial que vous soyez revenue, sœur Iris, intervint Maya. Le temple tombait en ruines sans vous, bien que sœur Bikini fait des efforts énormes pour combler votre absence.

-Je suis contente d'être revenue aussi.

-Entrez, j'vous en prie, sœur Iris. On pourra discuter entre filles pendant que Nick n'est pas là !

Et durant l'heure qui suivit, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, de truc de fille, surtout.

Iris l'avait remarqué, Pearl avait beaucoup grandit, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginer. Elle avait gardé la même coiffure, son front noble, ce regard pétillant et plein de gaieté. C'était presque une ado, maintenant. Aussi croyait-elle toujours aussi fort à l'amour, bien qu'ayant laisser tomber ses allusions sur la relation de Phoenix et Maya, elle continuait à y croire, cependant un peu moins qu'avant.

Maya, elle, avait effectivement beaucoup mûri. Elle avait gardé heureusement une petite partie de son air enfantin, ce qui faisait son charme.

Iris remarqua que le parchemin de l'ancienne Maîtresse pendu sur le mur était accompagné d'un autre parchemin, celui de Maya. Plus belle que sa mère, le regard fier et d'une douceur infinie, elle portait un kimono prestigieux, de soie violette.

L'heure du dîner sonna, l'inspecteur et Maguy étaient arrivés, mais aucune ombre de Phoenix. Iris s'inquiétait, et cette boule au fond de son estomac se fit de plus en plus ressentir.

-Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle servait l'entrée.

-Il est simplement en retard, c'est tout ! s'exclama l'inspecteur.

-Oui… sûrement.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre, simplement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pearl regardait, envieuse, le couple Dick/Maguy, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire certaines remarques.

Maya mangeait de bon appétit. Seule Iris n'était pas vraiment de la fête, comme aspirée dans une autre dimension. Elle regardait dans le vide, seule.

Quand vint l'heure du dessert, chacun se dépêchait de finir sa part de tarte (pour Maya, ce ne fut pas difficile) pour laisser les deux tourtereaux tranquilles.

Sœur Bikini prétexta que la vaisselle n'allait pas se faire toute seule, et Maya et Pearl dirent qu'il fallait qu'elles préparent l'entrainement de cette dernière.

Lorsqu'Iris comprit qu'il fallait elle aussi qu'elle parte, elle bafouilla quelques paroles inaudibles avant d'aller débarrasser son assiette. Puis elle sortit après avoir enlevé son voile, espérant qu'en faisant cela, elle finirait par _l'_oublier.

Ses pas la conduisirent devant le pont du Néant.

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe moelleuse et fraiche et leva les yeux aux ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit. Que faisait Phoenix ?

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire.

Le ciel était beau, l'endroit sombre. Seule la pleine lune éclairait cette nuit d'été, et à peine pouvait-on voir où l'on allait. Elle ramena ses cuisses vers elle, et entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, de pleurer. C'était plus fort qu'elle, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Ce poids, au plus profond d'elle-même, continuait de lui peser.

Et s'il avait eu un accident, et qu'il serait…

Elle secoua la tête, pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

Il avait simplement eu un empêchement… mais quel empêchement ?

Elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, plus fort encore que la précédente, et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Elle releva la tête, vers cette pleine lune. Brillante, scintillante.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, sûrement sœur Bikini. Elle se pressa d'effacer ses larmes, mais aussitôt essuyées, elle revenaient.

La personne s'avança à sa hauteur, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Iris tournait la tête, pour éviter que ses larmes scintillent à la lumière de la lune.

Cette personne ne disait toujours rien. Étrange…

Iris jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, et faillit s'étrangler en la reconnaissant.

-Ph-Phoenix ?!

-…

Elle se pressa de tourner la tête une nouvelle fois. Un reflex, pour ne pas qu'il aperçoive ses larmes. Elle posa sa joue sur ses genoux.

-J'ai eu un empêchement. Je crois que j'arrive trop tard. Quand je suis rentré dans le temple, Maguy sautait de joie.

Elle tressaillit. Cette voix… c'était bien celle de Phoenix.

-Sœur Bikini m'a dit que j'allait avoir une surprise si je passais par là. Effectivement…

-…

-Iris, je-

-Pourquoi es-tu arrivé en retard ? déballa-t-elle à toute vitesse, comme pour lui cacher qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu un empêchement… Et toi, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je… je pleure pas !

-J'avais cru…

-…

-…

-Je pleure… parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Effectivement, c'est inquiétant. J'ai au moins deux heures de retard.

Elle releva la tête vers la lune. Pour éviter son regard.

Phoenix ne la voyait pas vraiment, mais il devinait. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était les étoiles dans ses yeux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui prit l'épaule affectivement.

-Il y avait une croix sur le calendrier, à la date d'aujourd'hui. Je n'en étais plus très sûr, alors je suis allé au commissariat. Là, j'ai appris qu'ils t'avaient relâché pour bonne conduite.

-Comment pouvais-tu savoir ?

-… … Je le savais.

-C'est pour ça que tu es arrivé en retard ?

-Oui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours ce même regard envoutant mais plein de gaieté, et aussi de naïveté, dont elle était folle.

-J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dis au tribunal… murmura Phoenix.

Il colla sa joue contre la sienne.

-Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Je te savais incapable de commettre un crime aussi affreux…

Elle tressaillit une nouvelle fois.

-F…Feenie…

-…Je t'aime.

-…

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ou était-ce un mirage, dû à la fatigue d'attendre. Si tout n'était qu'un mirage, qu'un rêve ? Elle était endormie, ou bien réveillée ?

Phoenix baissa la tête.

-Tu ne m'aime donc pas ?

-Je…

-Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se releva difficilement, comme si ses forces l'avaient quitté, et commença à faire le chemin inverse, la tête baissée, le regard rempli de tristesse.

-F… Feenie… souffla-t-elle si doucement qu'il ne put l'entendre.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à que son ombre disparaisse dans la nuit.

Elle sentit les larmes monter.

-Feenie !

Personne…

-FEENIE !

Elle se leva, et trébucha, et se releva. Elle se mit à courir, vite, plus vite ! Il fallait le rattraper. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver, elle en était sûre maintenant.

-FEENIE !!

Encore, encore. Courir plus vite, plus loin ! Il fallait le rattraper, résoudre ce malentendu. Lui dire qu'elle l'aime ! Elle trébucha une nouvelle fois, mais se releva. Courant, courant, essuyant ses larmes chaudes qui perlaient à ses joues. Elle courait dans le noir, se dirigeant à l'instinct. Vite !

D'un coup, elle percuta quelque chose et se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol. Elle ne le voyait pas clairement, mais elle était sûre que c'était lui.

-Feenie !

Elle se releva et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je te jure, c'est un malentendu, Feenie. Je t'aime… Je t'aime !

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'éclater en sanglots.

D'abord surpris par la rapidité des évènements, il se mit à l'enlacer doucement, et à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Ne… ne pleure plus, tu veux ? dit-il doucement.

Rien n'y faisait. Elle continuer à sangloter dans l'obscurité, doucement, mais chaque sanglot lui faisait de plus en plus mal au cœur.

Alors, lentement, il se décolla d'elle et lui souleva le menton d'une main. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Elle arrêta progressivement de pleurer, et ferma les yeux.

Il était là, devant elle, il l'embrassait. C'eut été comme à l'université, en mieux même ! Elle finit par se calmer, et retrouver sa respiration.

Ils se séparèrent, et se regardèrent amoureusement. Malgré le noir, il se devinaient parfaitement. Phoenix essuya les larmes d'Iris.

Ils s'enlacèrent.

-Tu m'as manqué, Feenie.

-À moi aussi.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent le temple.

Leurs cœurs étaient légers. Ils avaient fini par se retrouver.

Se retrouver.

* * *

Voilà, ç'est la fin ! J'espère que ça a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

Au début, je n'avais pas prévu de suite, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD

Je l'ai juste écrit pour me détendre.

(les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas encore T_T)

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement, timidement en ce dimanche de printemps. La ville s'éveillait peu à peu, au rythme des cloches de l'église. Les rayons lumineux avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers la persienne de la chambre, et caressaient doucement le doux visage de ce magnifique ange, encore endormi.

Et Phoenix admirait cet ange, allongé à côté de lui. Ce visage divin et ces courbes gracieuses lui faisait croire qu'il rêvait encore. Il était si proche, le visage de son ange, si proche... Et pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de l'embrasser, de le caresser . La fatigue, peut-être, après tout il venait de se réveiller. Mais il s'était cru mort, au paradis, quand dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux il avait vu cette magnifique créature.

Et pourtant, il la connaissait bien, depuis fort longtemps même !

Cela faisait plus de huit ans, et pourtant… il lui semblait que c'était il y avait à peine quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Et aujourd'hui, elle lui paraissait aussi belle qu'avant, il était encore plus amoureux d'elle qu'à l'université. Il voulait, en cet instant, rester pour toujours la regarder, l'observer, l'admirer. Son ange, à lui. Chacune de ses respirations faisaient battre son cœur plus vite, plus fort. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait peur qu'elle se réveille, peut-être se disait-il qu'en quittant les bras de Morphée, elle allait perdre ce visage si doux et ce sourire si charmant. Mais il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre un homme à demi éveillé, car il n'a pas encore toutes ses facultés cognitives. Il se rendormi finalement.

Il ne sut comment, mais plusieurs minutes plus tard, en se réveillant à nouveau, il trouva son ange dans ses bras, sa main lui caressant la joue. Il sourit automatiquement en voyant des grands yeux marrons qui le fixaient.

-Bonjour mon ange. Déjà réveillée ?

Elle rougit, elle n'aimait pas quand il l'appelait comme ça. Mais elle était si belle…et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. En y réfléchissant, c'était comme quand Diego appelait Mia son « chaton ».

-Rendors toi, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue. On peut encore dormir…Iris…

Et sur ce, il se rendormi une nouvelle fois.

Iris, elle, attendit des longues minutes immobile.

Elle aimait le voir dormir. Elle aimait son air enfantin, et naïf. Il le gardait quand il dormait. Au fond, il avait toujours gardé son âme d'enfant. Et c'était ça qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Le souvenir qu'elle gardait de l'université était le plus beau de tous. Elle sourit timidement, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres (et ce fut peut-être la fatigue, mais elle crut voir du rouge sur les joues de Phoenix). Et doucement, elle répéta ce qu'elle lui avait toujours murmuré pendant son sommeil.

-Je t'aime.


End file.
